


Green

by ladyarcherfan3



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/pseuds/ladyarcherfan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam found Furiosa in the gardens at dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Miriam found Furiosa in the gardens at dawn. 

The little bit of dew that had collected on green leaves and stems overnight hadn’t even dried yet, though the orange edge of the sun was blazing a trail up into the sky. Furiosa was sitting on a bench situated in the center of garden, where a few bright colors marked the growth of non edible but lovely flowers. She had a blanket wrapped around her, shoulders hunched against the last edges of the night’s cold and the lingering pain of her healing wounds. Her bruises were faded and all but gone, her eye nearly back to normal, but Miriam could still hear the slight wheezing in her breath.

Furiosa twitched to show that she’d heard Miriam’s approach, but did not acknowledge her further. Not wishing to break the silence and peace, Miriam settled on the bench next to her and watched the sun rise, studying the plants as they rose and dried under the touch of the light and heat. 

After several minutes, she said, “Saffi will be worried about you, sitting out in the night with your lungs.” 

Furiosa took a slow, careful breath and released it with only the slightest rasp. Then she said, voice faint and distant, “I used to come up here, before.” Her hand slipped out from the blanket and rose to the corner of her eye. The gesture suggested both her injuries and the line where the black mask of the Imperator would have hit. 

“I had almost forgotten about home,” she continued, voice hardly a whisper. “But he had me guarding The Wives, and I told them about The Green Place. I was closer to the gardens than I had ever been, was able to move about as I pleased as Imperator… For hours, whenever I could avoid the gardeners, avoid the need to be on guard or in the garages... I wanted to smell green again. I needed to.” 

Miriam continued to look out over the garden, just seeing Furiosa out of the corner of her eyes. “Did you?” she asked. 

A wry, bitter smile pulled at her mouth, so like Mary Jobassa that Miriam had to blink rapidly several times.

“It wasn’t right. It wasn’t home.” 

“And now?” 

Furiosa took another deep breath, inhaling through her nose. “It’s green,” she murmured. “It’s enough.” 

They sat for a long while in the sun and the green, until Furiosa started to let the blanket drop away from her shoulders as the heat grew. The sounds of the waking Citadel rose up around them, and hint of tension ran through Furiosa’s frame. 

Miriam shifted and stood with a crackling of old joints. She rested her hand on Furiosa’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. Furiosa tipped her head down so her cheek rested on Miriam’s hand for a long heart beat and then straightened. With another squeeze, Miriam turned and took a few steps away. She heard Furiosa take another deep breath through her nose and stand. Then she followed Miriam back inside before Saffi could track them down, the scent of green growing things lingering around them.

**Author's Note:**

> The two surviving Vulvalini aren't named in canon, so I named them for this fic. Miriam is the one who drove the Gigahorse onto the lift and and Saffi is the blood transfusion scene narrator.
> 
> Any mistakes seen here are my own.


End file.
